


you don't even know

by btgrs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btgrs/pseuds/btgrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't feel the same way".</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't even know

“I don’t feel the same way.” Draco’s voice is firm, and Harry has to resist the urge to shake him. He doesn’t understand why he’s pulling away. The courtyard is too loud. 

“What are you saying?” He doesn’t want to hear it, not really, but the masochist in him needs to know what else is there. He needs to hear Draco tell him that he doesn’t want him. 

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t", Draco says. Harry hadn't realized he was gripping his hand until Draco pulls it away. He wants to make this stop, he wants Draco back, but it’s all falling apart and he doesn’t know how to stop it. 

“I don’t get it", Harry replies. He’s surprised that he can say anything. He feels gutted. 

A small part of him wants to walk away and not stay any second longer looking at Draco; but he remains, stubborn and angry and confused. 

Draco takes a deep breath, and as his eyes turn into a frown, Harry realizes that this is the most emotion he’s seen from Draco in days. And it hits him right in the gut, and he feels a dark cloud slowly spreading inside. Seeing the coldness in his eyes is clawing at Harry’s chest, and it feels so _heavy_.

“I don’t need to explain this to you. I suppose you are daft, but even you should have known that this wasn’t going anywhere.” Harry can’t believe him and he just stares at him.

“Are you really surprised, Potter?” Draco spits out, cold and cruel. 

“Don’t do that. Don’t.” He’s overcome with fury, and it almost makes him want to hex Draco sideways. But his hands end up against the wall, trapping him instead. “You don’t get to do that anymore. I don’t know if this some sort of twisted game you’re playing right now, if Blaise-“

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, Potter, why would Blaise have anything to do with this?” Draco spits it out, his eyes desperate and angry. 

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because he’s had a bloody crush on you for years! Why do you think?”

Draco isn’t impressed in the slightest, and Harry knows he isn’t helping himself much. “You are completely mental.” But he looks at his mouth while he says it. 

“We already knew that” He brings his hands down, and Draco lets out a frustrated sigh that turns into a laugh, and Harry just wants to scream. 

The air is cold and damp, and Harry can faintly hear the 8th years celebrating at the lake. He’s is too focused on Draco to notice Luna and Ginny approach them. 

“Harry, we need you to-” 

“Not now” Harry doesn’t look away, and he sees the moment Draco tenses.

“We are done here. No need to leave your friends hanging”. Draco faintly smiles at Harry’s protest, and walks away, leaving him confused and frustrated. 

Harry isn’t completely sure of what just happened, and he tells himself over and over that it can’t end like this. Not after everything that has happened. He doesn’t know if he’s being stupid, or if his gut is actually right this time.

Ginny pulls his hand, and Harry lets her. His brain is moving too fast, and his insides are a pile of confused shit. All because of bloody Draco Malfoy. 

What is happening?

**Author's Note:**

> One day I imagined Draco telling Harry "I don't feel the same way". And that just stayed with me. I made a post on Tumblr to see if someone would take the prompt, but that never happened, and I still wanted to see it play out. 
> 
> Now I want to know what happened before, and how they'll get out of this. If anyone feels inclined to write a prequel or sequel, do it do it


End file.
